Stefanzo and Kirby
by SparkleKirby
Summary: Kirby was walking around and he got a ticket to a show. He met a stylist named Stefanzo, and they became friends.


Stefanzo and Kirby

Kirby: *Walks* Huh what's that?

Cappy: FREE TICKETS TO THE TALENT SHOW! FREE TICKETS! WELL IT'S NOT REALLY A TALENT SHOW IT'S REALLY JUST A SHOW….

Kirby: Give me the tickets or else!

Cappy: Or else what, you baby?

Kirby: *Gets bazooka* WANT ME TO SHOOT?!

Cappy: N-no! OKAY FINE HERE'S YOUR DUMB TICKET! *Cries*

Kirby: WHO'S THE BABY NOW?! *Goes to show*

Another Creepy Cappy: First is the Great… uh… Guys what's his name again?

Some Guy: The Great Stefanzo?

Another Creepy Cappy: THE GREAT STEFANZO!

Everyone There: WOOO! YEAH! WOOOO! GO STEF!

Stefanzo: Hello! I give a shout out to Charlie! :D

Charlie: Go Stefanzo! Wooo! Yeah!

Stefanzo: Uh um uh…

Some Guy: booooooo! *Throws pebbles*

**Everyone expect for Kirby and Charlie threw pebbles Stefanzo**

Stefanzo: *Crys and runs off stage*

Kirby: OMG! LIKE, I'M GOING AFTER HIM! *RUNS*

**2 Hours Later**

Stefanzo: *crying*

Kirby: You Oka-

Stefanzo: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?! YOU'RE JUST GONNA THROW PEBBELS AND SAY BOO! *CRYS*

Kirby: I wasn't booing or pebble throwing! Charlie wasn't either!

Stefanzo: Oh… sorry…

Kirby: Are you gay?

Stefanzo: Yes.

Kirby: Okay, are you a stylist?

Stefanzo: Yes.

Kirby: So… Want to get some Wendy's?

Stefanzo: SURE! *Drives to Wendy's*

**At Wendy's**

Stefanzo: MMMMM! Yummy nuggets!

Kirby: I agree!

Some Singer Guy: Ooooooh oooooh!

_Two best friends! Sitting and eating nuggets! Oh oh oh oh! Two guys that ar-_

Kirby: Shut up!

Some Singer Guy: NO! *ahem*_ Two guys that __are gay-_

Kirby: FYI, WE AREN'T GAY MISTER, AND NO? WHY DID YOU SAY NO?! *GETS BAZOOKA* WANT ME TO SHOOT?

Some Singer guy: No… uh… Good day…

Kirby: Hey Stef! *walks outside*

Stefanzo: Huh?*Follows*

Kirby: *walks to car*

Car: *Blood gush noise*

Stefanzo: Kirby! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**OYASHIROMETAKNIGHT WROTE THIS PART BELOW**

Kirby: Stefanzo, I'm alright.

Stefanzo: Oh.

Kirby: Parm isn't okay. He just got ran over.

Fumu and Bun: DAD!

Memu: SWEETHEART! PLEASE DON'T DIE!

Stefanzo: Hey, hey. It's alright. He won't die. I can FEEL it!

Fumu: *fangirl scream* LIKE, OMG! IT'S STEFANZO! THE GUY THAT STYLES MY MOM'S HAIR EVERY MONDAY!

Bun: Gaaaaaaay.

Kirby: I need hair. I wish I wasn't bald.

Bun: Uh, guys. Why are we forgetting about dad?

Parm: Ow! SOMEBODY! *cough* TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!

**At the hospital**

Stefanzo: Who ran over him?

Kirby: Let's blame it on Dedede.

Meta Knight: Hi guys.

Kirby: What are you doing here?

Meta Knight: I'm a doctor. I work here.

Charlie: HEY GUYS! I HAVE COOKIES!

Stefanzo: Oh, how stylish! Those cookies are SO STYLISH!

Meta Knight: I'm not a doctor! I just wanted Stefanzo's autograph!

Kirby: BABY!

Stefanzo: *gives Meta Knight autograph*

Meta Knight: Now I can sell this for 1,000 dollars! *leaves*

Stefanzo: Hey!

"**Stefanzo: Hey!" IS WHERE OYASHIROMETAKNIGHT STOPPED WRITING**

Stefanzo: I'm not that famous anyway!

Kirby: In his face! He's only going to get 100!

Fumu: Stefanzo's so se-

Kirby: *Calls Blade* Yeah. So you're coming with Sword? Okay, bye. Sword and Blade are coming.

Stefanzo: Who are they?

Kirby: You will meet them.

Stefanzo: Okay.

**Later**

Blade: I'm here!

Sword: Hi guys.

Doctor: I'm sorry, but he… he's… I JUST CAN'T SAY IT!

EVERYONE: SAY WHAT?

Memu: What is it? WHAT IS IT?! GRRRRRR RAAAAAAAAR TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEH NOW!

Doctor: *cries* I just can't say it! It's too sad! *cries more*

* * *

**I GIVE SOME CREDIT TO OYASHIROMETAKNIGHT (MY SISTER)**

**She fixed the words I spelled wrong, and even wrote some things. I didn't spell a lot of things wrong, and some of them were just typos.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Kirby characters.**

**THE CHARACTERS I OWN ARE: Stefanzo, Charlie, the doctor, Some Guy, and Some Singer Guy.**

* * *

**QUESTIONS THAT YOU CAN ANSWER**

1. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

2. Do you think Meta Knight will ACTUALLY make any money from the picture?

3. Do you think that Memu will go even MORE crazy?


End file.
